Manganese activated zinc silicate phosphors are used in fluorescent lamps. In this application lamp maintenance or length of life of the phosphor is critical. Light output or lumens per watt of the phosphor decreases to a greater extent during lamp life than is desirable. This invention is concerned with a manganese activated zinc silicate phosphor having improved maintenance.